


The Minutes that Became Years

by sakka888



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakka888/pseuds/sakka888
Summary: A personal piece I had made.
Comments: 1





	The Minutes that Became Years

I never realized that all these minutes I have spent with you were actually the years of friendship that we had. You and I were people- acquaintances- that would get together with others. It was not until we visited once more the park across from our school where you reminded me that there was the place where we had our first encounter. It came as a shock to me when I was reminded that I had known you for five years at that point, and it came an even bigger surprise when I realized that you and I had become friends- we were two pieces that the hands of Fate and Time pushed closer together on the board, and I was blind to their moves.

I realized then that I should treat you as someone closer to me- someone in a more special place, and my vision of you shifted to a more rosy hue of friendship. The two of us were more than allies to each other, but I did not see that you viewed me as such until I myself came to that conclusion.

And yet another surprise came when we revisited our memories together when cleaning out old photos. You pointed out a framed picture of the two of us - just the two of us, your hand on my shoulder, our faces touching, us both smiling. We had been friends for more than a few months; it had in fact been years that we became friends… and it came to my realization that we were more than simple friends: we had become  _ best friends _ . Fate and time had moved us two pawns even closer together, and once again I had ignorantly ignored them, looking only to the sidelines and behind me, never once looking down the path I was moving. 

Once more, I realized that I should treat you as more than I was - I was treating you as a simple friend when you were in fact my best friend. You must have noticed before I did, for the moment I had come to the conclusion myself, all your actions made sense; were more intimate.

I still had yet to learn to be more aware of my place on this board - as well as yours - for when you had asked me to go to this restaurant with you (and have dinner as well), I had thought it was a simple outing of best friends, but when you put your hand in mine, and I felt the warmth within, my world had suddenly brightened; become colourful again. The curtains covering my eyes had lifted, and I had once again been given a shock at our relationship. Yet I had never been wrong with my previous assumptions, I simply did not have the full answer. You and I were indeed friends, as well as best friends, but Fate and Time were mischievous players that moved us in the tiniest of increments each day, each passing second. We were best friends, but also more - there was a thread that hung between us, so delicate and soft yet hard and unyielding: love. I had never noticed how close us two pieces were, nor did I notice your feelings until we were face to face, not even an inch between the two of us, our eyes completely locked and noses grazing on this board. Fate and Time were playing their unending game and we were simple pawns, vulnerable to their whims… yet we still made it to each other, late as I might have noticed.

Yet again, my realization came to my change in behaviour - you were the one I loved, and I finally realized that I was the one you loved as well. Our two paths were at a stalemate, we had crossed, yet I was not one move back and neither were you. At the centre of this board, of this world, at the hands of Fate and Time, we had become closer. All these passing minutes had become years - years of unending, unyielding love that was passed between the two of us, connected the two of us. 


End file.
